


There is no hand to catch time

by Quin



Category: Ek Ladki Ko Dekha Toh Aisa Laga (2019)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, Female Relationships, LGBTQ Themes, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-07-28 14:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quin/pseuds/Quin
Summary: Sahil had told Sweety to keep Kuhu at a distance before his play opens, but all Sweety longs for is to see her girlfriend.





	There is no hand to catch time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lightningwaltz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningwaltz/gifts).

Sweety’s instincts kicked in before her brain could process what was happening. As soon as light footsteps approached, she recognized the comforting smell of roses and sandalwood. A sharp pang of longing tore at her heart. Dear memories of evenings spent together immediately came to Sweety’s mind. She turned around, Kuhu’s name on her lips, and then there she was, back in her girlfriend’s arms.

Much too soon, Sweety had to let go of Kuhu. Pretend that they were just acquaintances, when their fleeting embrace was nowhere near enough to still her yearning. This had been the longest time she hadn’t seen Kuhu. After a life of trying to hide that she was attracted to women, Sweety knew how to behave inconspicuously. Deep down, though, she felt more and more on the edge. Like there was something bubbling beneath the surface, rising and rising, and she couldn’t tell how long she would be able to contain it.

In hindsight, Sweety didn’t understand how she managed the first days. She learnt the words of the play, even registered Sahil’s gestures of encouragement – a smile, a nod, a reassuring sentence – but her mind was revolving around Kuhu, remembering. Kuhu’s eyes shining with excitement as Sweety showed Kuhu her notebook, the sound of Kuhu’s clear laughter as she listened to Sweety recount a childhood experience, Kuhu’s hug so full of warmth and tenderness. Sweety suffered as a thirsty traveller in the desert dreaming of her last time in an oasis would suffer.

One evening, Sweety sat on her bed, unable to go to sleep. She picked up a couple of diaries, browsing through the entries and hoping that they would soothe her pining for Kuhu. There was the day when Sweety had first escaped her brother’s watching eyes to meet her girlfriend in Delhi. However, recalling the happy moments they had shared in the past only rekindled Sweety’s burning desire.

_There is no hand to catch time. _There it was again. The proverb that some company had abused for their commercial resurfaced in Sweety’s mind. It made her reconsider. Courage, boldness, having resolve – all these qualities she admired and loved Kuhu for. Babloo had gone to Ambala, and even if her family caught her leaving the house, she could lie and say she wanted to see Sahil. That still would be asking for trouble, but certainly not for that much trouble. Sahil surely would help her out with his talent for words, and maybe her family would even laugh about the situation, calling it a lover’s impatience. The small guest house where Kuhu stayed was not far, a leisurely walk away, nothing compared to getting from Moga to Delhi.

Sweety rose, got dressed and went over to her room’s door. She listened closely, but she couldn’t make out any voices behind it. Carefully, she pushed the handle down and peered into the floor. The lights were still on, but nobody was to be seen. Sweety’s heart beat faster as she moved forward, each step sounding in her ears like an elephant trampling down the road. It felt like ages until Sweety reached the bottom of the stairs and then finally the front door. She flinched as it creaked upon opening. Sweety looked back over her shoulders, but neither her father nor any other family member appeared. She tiptoed outside and endured another squeak of the door as she closed it again.

Sweety took three deep breaths as she scanned her environment. Luckily, all the neighbours seemed to be already in bed as well. She began hurrying down the road. Not too fast as not to arouse any suspicion in case somehow saw her after all, yet not too slow either in case one of her relatives had the idea of stepping out because they couldn’t sleep. She wanted to be well away from the house and she didn’t want to wait any longer to see Kuhu. It was now or never.

All the streetlights were out, but the moon and the stars shone brightly. Even though Moga was her home town, it looked quite different at night. During daytime, it had taken her ten minutes to pass the guest house. Sweety only realised after another quarter of an hour that she had walked past. She had to backtrack while trying to stay calm. She needed to imagine what the bed-and-breakfast would look like when dark, instead of worrying that somebody at home had woken up and checked her room.

The problem was that the houses resembled each other as much as identical twins. Suddenly, Sweety heard a rustling noise. Was that a small animal or a human being? Should she hide behind a bush or would that draw unwanted attention to her? Before Sweety could make a decision, she recognized that indeed a person was coming closer. Sweety froze to the spot, expecting a harsh voice scolding her for being outside past midnight. A hand suddenly covered her mouth from behind, but Sweety was too frightened to scream anyway.

“Relax,” a familiar voice whispered, “it’s me, Kuhu.”

Sweety stumbled backwards into Kuhu, suddenly feeling faint. Kuhu removed her hand to steady Sweety.

“Hey, are you alright?” Kuhu asked, sounding a bit worried.

“I just can’t believe I got lucky. That it is you, the one and only person I wanted to see and not one of my relatives spying after me.” Sweety leant into Kuhu who embraced her. The warmth of her girlfriend’s arms helped Sweety to calm down a bit. “What are you doing outside here?”

Kuhu beamed. “Great minds obviously think alike. I waited until all the other guests had gone to bed before I left. I thought I could sneak on your property, throw a pebble against the window, wake you up, and convince you to come with me. A risky endeavour. However, the prospect of spending time with you alone makes me forget all words of caution. But now, you’re here, outside, too.”

Kuhu’s good mood was infectious. Sweety started smiling as well. “There is just something about you, Kuhu,” Sweety said astonished, “that makes me…I don’t know how to say it…stronger. When Babloo took my phone and internet access away, you were beyond reach and I felt immobilized. That you’re here in Moga, it has given me new energy – energy to leave my home to meet you. I need your presence or even only the thought that I can be near you anytime soon to be a better version of myself.”

Kuhu softly stroked Sweety’s hair. “Awww, I am happy to hear this. I wish I could have done more for you during that time. I missed having you around, too. But let’s not dwell on the past.” Kuhu took Sweety’s hand. “Let’s enjoy the moment. I wanted to show you something.”

They walked for several minutes in silence. Every so often, Sweety glanced sideways, only to meet Kuhu’s loving gaze in return. Slowly, Sweety’s sorrows about having been separated from Kuhu and her worries about what the future might bring faded into the background. They moved away from the cluster of houses to a small park. Kuhu lead Sweety to a wooden bench that stood beneath a tall tree. Its branches gently swayed in the wind. Fireflies were dancing between the shrubs.

“It’s so peaceful here at night,” Kuhu remarked as they sat down. “I’ve already come here the two nights before. I thought this would be the perfect spot for us to be alone.”

Sweety rested her head on Kuhu’s shoulder. “I haven’t been here in a long time. And I’ve never been here after sunset. I had almost forgotten about this place. Thanks for reminding me.”

“Sometimes you need a set of fresh eyes to rediscover things you used to enjoy. By the way,” Kuhu continued, a mischievous grin spreading on her face, “about rediscovering and remembering, there’s something I wish to recall as well.”

Kuhu cupped Sweety’s chin with her right hand while her left hand caressed Sweety’s cheek. Their eyes locked and Sweety felt like floating on air. Kuhu tilted her head, slowly moving closer. Sweety raised her index finger to Kuhu’s lips, carefully tracing their outline. Kuhu licked Sweety’s finger and Sweety let out a giggle as Kuhu’s tongue tickled her skin.

“Kiss me,” Kuhu murmured against Sweety’s ear. “I can’t remember how you taste.”

Sweety just nodded as an impatient Kuhu pressed her mouth against Sweety’s. In return, Sweety buried her hands in Kuhu’s thick, lush hair, holding on to Kuhu as tightly as possible. Sweety willingly parted her lips as Kuhu explored her mouth. Kuhu tasted like malt and honey and Sweety wondered if she ever could get enough of Kuhu. She seriously doubted it. They only broke their kiss to gasp for air. Sweety crawled on Kuhu’s lap, snuggling against Kuhu’s chest, stroking her neck and relishing in the feeling of skin against skin.

“I don’t know how I’ve survived weeks without this,” Sweety sighed in delight as Kuhu nibbled at her right ear lobe. “This is so good.”

“And you know what’s best? This isn’t the end of it. The other guests are leaving, so I will be the only one staying at the inn for three days. As beautiful as this park is, we will have the comfort of my bed. So there’s much you can look forward to. Promise.” Kuhu winked at her.

Sweety felt herself blushing as she thought of all the things she and Kuhu could do in the privacy of Kuhu’s guest room. Kuhu laughed softly as if reading Sweety’s mind. Which wasn’t too difficult anyway.

“I wish we could go now,” Sweety admitted while trying to hide her red face in her hands.

“Don’t. You look adorable when you’re blushing.” Kuhu gently grabbed Sweety’s wrists. “I know. But they say anticipation is the greatest pleasure.”

Sweety pouted and Kuhu laughed even louder. “You just get cuter by the minute, if that’s actually possible. Let's not forget we have still the whole night to enjoy ourselves.” She stole another kiss off Sweety’s lips. “I’ll make the wait worth it.”

“Well, I’ll believe you for now.” Sweety still pretended to be sulking, but truth be told she was already cherishing the time with Kuhu. She hadn’t felt this alive since she had been in Delhi to see Kuhu. It made her heart pound. This was their moment to live in and nothing else mattered right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to ashling for the beta.


End file.
